The Fire Within
by Midoriyaheart
Summary: Alternate Universe. set in midieval times. Izuku is just a regular child. Shunned by the other children his age because he lacks any sort of skill (quirk). Izuku lives a regular life until one day a surprise visitor flips his world upside down rated t for violence
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge it too harshly. Please leave a comment if you liked it or have an idea or advice. Thanks for reading!

"Izuku woke up to the soft sound of rain on the roof of his family's cottage. "Please let that not be what I think it is." Izuku groaned as he rolled out of his bed, and walked over to his bedroom window. "Izuku, honey its time to get up, and do your chores." Izuku's mom yelled from downstairs. Izuku thought of all those storybooks he had read as a child, and wished for a second that something like that would happen, and save him from his mundane existence. "Of course that won't happen," Izuku berated himself, "not only am I too normal, its not even sunny outside, like in the stories.

"I'm on my way down!" He called back down to his mother. He quickly got dressed, and ran down the stairs to go outside, and get his chores done. He flew past his mom, who was making breakfast on the stove. " Do you think you could chop the wood first this morning? I'm almost o-" "You got it!" Izuku said, cutting off his mother, while practically sprinting out the door. "That boy." Inko thought with a smile. Within half an hour Izuku was back carrying a huge armful of wood. "Thank you, dear. Now its time to eat breakfast." Inko said while setting two plates down on their kitchen table. "I'll be ready to eat right after I finish feeding the animals." Izuku said with a grin before dashing out the front door. "Does that boy ever stop?" Inko wondered out loud, while shaking her head.

No more than 10 minutes later Izuku rushed inside dripping wet. "No breakfast for you until you dry yourself off, I don't want you catching a cold." Izuku's mother fussed "Okay, I'll be right back." Izuku said, kicking off his boots. Izuku returned shortly after with a fresh set of clothes. Inko took the food off the stove, and dished out food for Izuku, before filling her own plate. Izuku politely waited for his mother to sit down before he started to eat his food. "You know, Izuku, since you can't do any work outside, why not take a day off." Inko asked her son. "But mom, I was going to fix the wagon before we go to the market tomorrow." Izuku said while putting his empty plate into their sink. "You work so hard everyday, you deserve a day to rest. His mother said while looking at him with a worried look. Izuku sighed and thought for a minute before saying. "I'll fix the wagon until lunch then I'll take the rest of the day off." "I guess that will have to work." Inko said with a sigh. As Izuku walked out to go fix the wagon, Inko set to cleaning the dishes. "That poor boy had to grow up too fast." Inko lamented while scrubbing a dish. Inko's eyes misted as she thought of her late husband on his deathbed, while Izuku had sat in his crib. Izuku's father had been the one that took care of their family's farm. Izuku had been doing all of the work on their farm since he was seven. When Izuku was two his father became deathly sick. The doctor from the village nearest to them said that he would die in about two weeks. Inko had begged the doctor to try anything that might heal him, but the doctor had refused saying there was nothing that could be done. Shortly after Izuku's father had died, and Inko had to find a way to support her family. She found someone to teach her how to make clothes. She sold all but a small portion of her family's farm to support her while she was learning. Soon Inko became one of the best seamstresses in the kingdom. The farm fell into slight disrepair with no one to take care of it until Izuku was old enough to work the land. Izuku had had to learn from trial and error how to farm, but soon he could grow the the best crops around. Every month Inko would go to the village market, and sell whatever clothes she had made. Occasionally Izuku would be able to bring a load of fruits and vegetables that he had grown to sell at the market. Izuku's produce was by far one of the most welcome additions to the market. People would wait for hours by his mother's stall in hopes that he would have something to sell. Izuku, of course, never let his success go to his head. He was always humble when people praised him for his excellent crops. Inko loved their visits to the market, because it gave her a chance to talk to the other women in the village, and have a good time. Izuku, however did not get the chance to talk with the other kids his age. He was often bullied for not having a skill. Most people developed a skill around age seven. The skills most people had were various kinds of magic skills like his father's fire skill. Some skills, however, give the person extraordinary abilities with a certain weapon. Once Izuku had started growing his crops, everyone had that he had an agricultural skill, but it was soon discovered that he just grew really good crops.

Once it was clear that Izuku would never develop a skill his former friends shunned, and he was ostracized from anyone is own age. He never showed any hatred to the other kids, and they took advantage of that. There was one girl that never made fun of Izuku for not having a skill. Her name was Tsuyu Asui. Tsuyu lived with her mother i the castle and worked as a maid. Tsuyu and her mother would come to the market to buy clothes for the king and his family. Whike Inko and Tsuyu's mother would chat, Izuku and Tsuyu would talk about the king's children. The king had two children. One was a girl a little older than them who was Tsuyu's lady. Then there was a boy the same age as them. Tsuyu always had a new story of something awesome that the prince had done. The prince had a sword skill, but not just any sword skill. He had one of the most powerful sword skills anyone had ever seen. Inko's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Inko walked over to the door, and opened it just a crack so that she could see who it was, but they couldn't get in. She looked out the door and immediately slammed the door close.

End of Chapter 1

Hey, my whole three readers! Hope you liked it! In case you were wondering I'm basing this off of the end credits sequence where they all fight the dragon. If things are barely canon its because they didn't give much to follow, so please forgive me. (I was gonna put this in the top, but I forgot) Anyway please leave a like or a comment. (Audrey and Abby, yours don't count cause you know me). bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey evryone! How's it hangin? Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to post more often so please don't get mad at me. Remember to brush up on the last chapter so you're not totally confused.

"Please let me in ma'm. I am terribly ill, and I cannot travel any longer." The stranger said from outside. "No! I've seen the wanted posters! I know who you are!" Inko yelled back at the man. "Ma'm I mean you no harm I am just looking for a place to rest until the storm passes." The man said from outside the door. Inko thought she could hear a rattle in his lungs under his breathing. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Inko asked the man outside. "Ma'm if I was here to cause you harm I would have done so already. Even if you wouldn't let me in I could normally break down your door, but as you can see I have not done so yet." The man said with a sigh. Inko thought about what the man had said, and realized that what he had said was logical, so she decided she'd let the man in.

She slowly opened the door, and let the infamous villain Stain walk into her house. "Thank you Mrs...?" Stain said once he had entered the house, and was out of the rain. "Midoriya, Inko Midoriya." Inko said while closing the door behind Stain. "Thank you Mrs. Midoriya I am eternally in you debt." Stain said with what sounded like deep sincerity. "You are very welcome sir." Inko said while walking into the kitchen. "Would you like a towel?" "I would like one very much." Stain said. "All right, give me a minute ." Inko said, and walked off to grab a towel. Inko returned shortly holding the biggest towel she could find. "Oh dear this will never do!" Inko said after seeing how wet Stain really was. Stain looked down at himself, and laughed to himself a bit. "I know, You can use one of the pairs of clothes I just made while these clothes dry off." Inko said with a satisfied nod. "Oh, you don't have to do that for me-" Stain started to say before he realized he was talking to no one. Inko returned shortly after with a fresh pair of clothes that looked very expensive. "I hope these will fit you look around the size of the boy they were made for." Inko said worriedly. "What boy can afford clothes these nice, and is around the same size as me?" Stain asked, his surprise evident. "The prince of course, this is just one of his outfits that I made for him this month." Inko said as if it was obvious. "You make clothes for the prince?!" Stain asked, bewildered. It might just have been Inko's imagination, but she could have sworn a look of triumph flashed over Stain's face for just a moment. "Oh yes, forgive me I forgot you don't live here." Inko said clearly emberrassed. "It's quite alright ma'm. By the way is there anywhere I could change into these clothes.?" Stain asked looking at his new clothes. "Oh dear! How could I be so forgetful?! Here, the guet room is right this way." Inko said walking off. Stain quickly followed after removing his boots. "Here you are, please take as long as you need." Inko said with a small bow. "Thank you so much ma'm I would have died if not for you." Stain said before closing the door to his room behind him.

MEANWHILE

Izuku just had a few more adjustments on the wagon when he heard the dor to the slam. He stopped what he was doing to see if his mother would call out for help. When no call came Izuku assumed that it was the wind, and resumed his work. Izuku put a few screws in the wagon then replaced the wheel, and it was ready to be taken into town. Izuku was excited for their trip into town, he loved it when people smiled because of his hard work. He also got to see his best friend, and hear the latest news from the castle. He loved hearing the stories of Prince Todoroki's adventures, even though it made his lack of a skill sting a bit more. Izuku couldn't help but imagine himself in all those dangerous situations saving people, and living an exciting life. "Well, I better get inside and eat lunch." Izuku thought, and his rumbling stomach agreed with him.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Inko breathed a small sigh of relief, and felt her muscles relax. After Stain didn't come out in a few minutes Inko assumed he had fallen asleep in the room. A quick listen through the door confirmed her suspicions. Inko set herself busy finishing the meal that was to be their lunch. Inko had just put the last of the vegetables in the stew rhat was simmering on the stove, when Izuku walked into the house. "Just in time for lunch." Inko said turning to her son. "Smells great, mom!" Izuku said, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Dry yourself before we eat, or you'll catch a cold." Inko said while grabbing two bowls out of their cupboard. Izuku grabbed the towel that was sitting on the table beside the door, and started to dry himself off. Once he was sufficiently dried off Izuku kicked off his boots, and walked into the kitchen. Inko served them both their stew, and they sat down to eat. Once Izuku he saw the extra pair of boots by the doorway. "You didn't tell me we had guests." Izuku said while standing up to go see who it was. Inko silentley cursed herslef for forgetting about Stain. Before Inko could say anything Izuku was already opening the door to the guest room. Once he saw who was asleep on the bed he closed the door as fast, and as quietly as he could. "Is that who I think it is?" Izuku asked growing pale.

"Come sit down, and we'll speak at the table." Inko said calmly, and quietly. "Jow are so calm? The hero killer Stain is in our house!" Izuku asked panicked. "He is sick, and needed help. Also if he were here to harm us he would have done so already." Inko explained soothingly. "Why is he here? What does he want?" Izuku asked. "Why don't you ask him when he wakes up." Inko suggested. "When who wakes up?" Said a voice from the doorway.

Gotta leave ya'll on a cliff-hanger so you come back to read the next one😉 Please leave comments and suggestions for the story I want to know how i'm doin. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeey everyone! I got 50 reads so I'm basically famous now! This chapter is about to escelate quickly so if you don't like gruesome stuff wait until the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy  
"Izuku spun around, and immediatley froze once he saw Stain. Stain, who was at least a head taller than Izuku, looked down at Izuku with a suprised expression. "Oh! You never told me you had a son." Stain said to Inko. "You never asked if I had one." Inko retorted. "I suppose I didn't ask you that particular question." Stain addmited. Izuku appeared to have finally gathered himself enough to talk. "W-w-what do you want." Izuku choked out. "I'm just here to ask you nice folks a question." Stain said pleasently. "How do I know you're not lying?" Izuku asked hesitantly. "Izuku I already told you. He's sick he can't hurt us, and if he could he would have done so." Inko scolded. "That's exactly right, and now that I have rested for a bit I can be on my way once you awnser my question." Stain said grinning. "Why would we help you?" Iziku said, surprising everyone in the room including himself. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be." Stain said. "What do you mean 'harder than it has to be'?" Inko said, a note of panic in her voice. "If you will just awnser my question I won't have to worry about threatening you two." Stain said casually. "What are you going to do to us? You're sick." Inko said cautiously. "Oh, I don't have to do anything. I have friends in veeeeery high places they could kill, and mothing would happen, no justice would be served." Stain said. Izuku's eyes widened, and he instinctiveley moved to stand in front of his mother protectively. "Fine what's your question?" Inko asked defeatedly. "I've been hired by an organization to find children that have no skills, whether it be a weapon or magic skill, and I've heard rumor that a child in this area is one such child." Inko tensed up, and saw that her son had done the same. "What is it? Do you know the child I'm talking." Stain asked after seeing their reactions. Both Izuku and Inko were to shocked to respond. Stain waited for a response for a moment until a look of understanding, and triumph crossed his face. "It's you isn't you're the skillless child." Stain said sounding impatient

"I won't let you take him!" Inko exclaimed stepping out from behind Izuku. "There's really nothing you can do about it." Stain said smuggly. "While you're defenseless like you are now, because you're sick, we could tie you up and take you to the village tommorow, and turn you in to the authorities." Inko said with a note of triumph in her voice. "Actually that was a lie. If you hadn't been the family with this special child, I would have left without harming you once you had awnsered my question." Stain said with a shrug. After admitting that he was never sick in the first place, Stain straightened up to his full height. "Now, I'll ask you once more are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" Stain said. Inko started to use her telekinesis skill to subtly bring a knife to her hand, but Stain saw it, and threw a small blade at the kitchen knife, knocking out of her range. "How dumb do you think I am?" Stain asked, anger creeping into his voice. when neither of them awnsered Stain reached into his pockets, and pulled out a pair of daggers. "I guess it'll be the hard way then." Stain said with a shrug. Before Inko and Izuku could react Stain sprinted forward, cutting both Midoriyas on the arm. "Do you know what my skill is?" Stain asked the pair of them. "You have the ability to paralyze anyone who's blood you've consumed." Izuku awnsered quickly, his fear growing quickly, as he understood what was about to happen. "You've got a smart kid here," Stain said looking at Inko. "My supperiors will like this." Stain said with a evil smile. "There's also a second aspect to my skill that few people know of." Stain said smuggly. "Can the smarty-pants figure out what it is?" Stain asked in a condescending voice. "Umm... Since many other villians would be better for a regular kidnapping you must need to be sure that the children are truly skillless. Thus you would need a way to test, and since skill's are specific to a person theor blood would have the genes for the skill in it, so you can tell what a person's skill is by tasting their blood." Izuku said as if he was answering a logic question. "Wow! Not many people have figured it out before seeing that aspect of my skill in action." Stain said surprisedly. "Now lets get to the fun part." Stain said gleefully. He lifted one of the daggers to his mouth and ran his toungue along the edge. Izuku saw his mother's eyes widen, and all the muscles in her body tense and freeze. "Your skill is just a pure telekinesis skill not even any other psychic abilities, you couldn't have beat me if you tried." Stain said with a scoff. "Leave her out of this!" Izuku said getting in a fighting stance. "Tsk tsk tsk you're a smart kid. You should know that I have two daggers for a reason." Stain said with a dissapointed shrug. Stain lifted the other dagger to his mouth, and licked the blood off of the blade. "N-" Izuku started to say before his whole body froze. "Hmmm... Ugh! you're not skillless!" Stain said as he spat the blood out.

"What is he talking about?" Izuku thought. Before Izuku could think about it any more Stain started to yell in pain. Stain's face had gone from disgusted to one of someone in excrutiating pain. "What's h-h-happening?!" Stain yelled before coughing up some blood. Izuku thought he could feel Stain's control over him lessen, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see that she was feeling the same thing. The skin on Stains face started to blister as if he was being burned alive. "Aaaaaaah!" Stain yelled. Stain's clothes started to burn on him, and most of his skin had peeled off of the bone and muscle. Izuku realized that he was watching Stain get burned alive. As Stain became more burnt Izuku realized Stain's control was lessening, but not enough to look away from the scene before him. "Y-y-you!" Stain coughed out at Izuku before giving final scream of pain. Izuku felt his control of himself come back as Stain crumbled into a pile of ash and bone.

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't say I didn't warn you about this chapter! I know inn the anime Izuku doesn't technically have a quirk, but I gave him one so deal with it! Please leave a like or comment so I know what you guys think! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I promise it's safe to read if you don't like people getting burned alive. I'm also probably going to slow down on how often I publish chapters, but I'll do what I a warning this chapter is gonna be kinda boring because its a neccesary part of the story, but not much really happens, so I won't blame you if you skip to the end anywaaay. Enjoy the chapter guys!

After Izuku regained control of his body he ran over to his mom. "Mom! Are you okay?" Izuku asked once he had reached her. "I-I-I'm okay." Inko said weakly. "Are you sure?" Izuku asked, right as his mother fainted, and fell into Izuku's arms. Izuku sighed, and carried his mother carefully into her bedroom. After covering Inko with a blanket, Izuku walked out of his mother's room, and closed the door behind him. Izuku walked into the kitchen, and took the bowls that still had stew in them from lunch. Izuku took the bowls, and dumped the now cold stew back into the pot, then dropped the empty bowls into the sink. Izuku then took the broom that his mom kept in their house, and swept up the pile of what used to be Stain. Izuku was about to sweep it out of the door, but then he realized that he should at least give Stain a proper burial even though he was a infamous villian. Izuku walked into his room, and grabbed a small wooden box he had made a few weeks earlier, and gathered what he could of the ashes, and put them in the box to be buried. Izuku walked to the barn, and grabbed a shovel, so that he could dig a proper grave for Stain. Izuku walked over to the grave where his mother had buried his father years earlier. Izuku quickly dug a small grave, and placed the box inside. Izuku decided to stay for a minute to pay tribute to Stain. A small part of Izuku felt triumphant that he had played a roll in this terrible man's demise, but it was quickly overriden by the sadness that someone had died so horribly. Izuku stood thinking about what had just happened. In the last few hours Izuku had gone from someone who had had the most regular life imaginable, to having encountered one of the most dangerous villians in the kingdom, and apparently playing a role in his death. Izuku decided he had spent enough time standing out in the rain, so he decided to go check on Inko in the house.

Izuku walked into his house to find Inko sitting at the kitchen table sewing a pair of pants. "Since the pair of clothes I had made for the prince got destroyed I have to make a new pair of clothes by tommorow or I'm going to have some major problems." Inko said as if the last few hours had never happened. "Are you okay mom?" Izuku asked worriedly. "I will be if I can finish these by morning." Inko said candidly. "So are we just going to pretend that this never happened?" Izuku said, confused. "That is exactly what we are going to do." Inko said. "What if the organization that Stain was working for comes back for us? what will we do?" Izuku asked, panic creeping in his voice. "We'll figure something out, Izuku." Inko said. "What should we do until that happens." Izuku asked, getting a little frustrated. "We'll live life normally, and if an oppurtunity arises to either leave here, or do something about the organization we'll take it." Inko said, not looking away from the shirt she was sewing. "All right then." Izuku said defeated. "Now, can we stop talking about this, and talk about if you're going to sell anything or not?" Inko asked. "I think I should sell some of the older crops, because we're not going to eat them, and they're about to go bad." Izuku explained. "Whatever you think is best, also we need to save some for the Asuis because the Queen wants to try your produce." Inko said proudly. "THE QUEEN?!" Izuku said dumbfounded. "Yep. Word spread that you grow the best vegetables in the kingdom, and the Queen wants to see if it's true or not." Inko said. "Wow, I can't believe the Queen wants to try my produce." Izuku said. "Oh! You're so modest Izuku!" Inko said, smiling. "I just think they're normal vegetables though, I don't do anything special." Izuku said. "Oh whatever. Just go get those veggies ready, so that we can pack up, and leave first thing." Inko said, exasperately. "I'm on it!" Izuku said, happy to have something to do.

IN A SECRET HIDEOUT FAR AWAY

"Master, we have not heard a report back from Stain yet." a man with blue hair, and a hand on his face said. "I knew Stain wouldn't be up to the task, he's not near subtle enough." The man on the throne in the front of the room said. "What is our next move, master?" The blue-haired man asked. "Send in Toga she can easily infiltrate the village, and capture the skillless child. Do you understand, Shigaraki?" The man said, his fave hidden under a hood. "Yes master, I unserstand." Shigaraki said. "Please make it clear to Toga that if she comes back without that child she is as good as dead." The man on the throne said. "Yes, Master." Shigaraki said. "I will have this child at all costs. He is the key to ruling this kingdom." The mysterious man said. "My plans will not be foiled by a mere child." Shigaraki looked to the side for a second before turning back to his master. "Master I just have recieved word about Stain. He was somehow killed by the child, and his mother." Shigaraki reported. "Interesting, very interesting. I have a feeling there is more to this child than meets the eye."

Hey guys sorry it took so long to post this! I just had trouble figuring out what to do with the chapter. We have reached over 100 reads! Thanks for your support, but please start leaving comments and reviews I want to know what you think. See you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

All right guys I got thirty reads in one day, so obviously I'm doing something right I'd still love some occasional comments or reviews, but as long as people are reading I'm happy. Shout out to AShadow'sMorale (correct me if I'm wrong) for being my first follower it means so much to me and i wil mention anyone who follows me so be warned. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter

Izuku woke up to the sun shining in his eyes through a window. "Ugh, how did I forget to close that?" Izuku thought as he got out of bed. Izuku shivered when the cold morning air hit his body. He walked over to his window, and shut it. Izuku was about to go back to sleep before he realized what day it was. "Oh crap! Izuku said under his breath. He ran over to his dresser, and grabbed his best clothes. He threw his clothes on as fast as he could, and flew out of his room, and down the stairs. His mother was already packing the clothes she was going to sell that day in a sack. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Inko said when Izuku stopped at their kitchen table. "Why didn't you wake me up mom?!" Izuku asked a little winded. "You had a long day yesterday, and I figured you could use some sleep. Besides anyone who really wants to buy our products won't mind waiting a little while longer." Inko said tying her sack. "I guess." Izuku said. "Why don't you go get the horses, and I'll go grab your bag." Inko said, putting on her shoes. "Okay I'll go hook them up to the wagon the we'll be on our way." Izuku said. It didn't taje long for Izuku to catch the horses, because he seemed to have a knack with animal too. Once the horses were hooked to the wagon Inko and Izuku packed up their wares, and headed to the village.

MEANWHILE IN THE VILLAGE

Himiko Toga skipped around the market looking for someone who was around the age of the child she was looking for. She finally found someone who might know something about him after a hour of walking around. The girl was green-haired, and looked about the right age. Toga skipped over to her, and tapped her shoulder. "Hmm what is it?" The green-haired girl asked Toga. "I'm new here, and I'm looking for the kid that leaves near here who doesn't have a skill." Toga said, in a bubbly voice. "Do you mean Izuku?" The girl asked. "Yup, do you know where I could find him?" Toga asked. He is usually with his mom Inko at their booth, but they're not here yet." Came the answer. "Oh thanks a bunch! By the way. Could I ask your name?" Toga said smiling. "Oh. My name is Tsuyu Asui. Can I ask you why you're looking for Izuku?" Tsuyu replied. "I've just heard a whole bunch about him, and I want to meet him. Will he be too busy to talk to me?" Toga asked worriedly. "No, he's usually out of wares by the time I get here, so he should be able to talk to you." Tsuyu said. "How do you know so much about Izuku? I thought everyone hated him." Toga asked. "Oh that's a lie. Only the boys his age don't like him. The adults, and most of the older kids are just fine with him, and I'm his friend too." Tsuyu explained. "Crap! This complicates things. It was told it would be easy to take him unnoticed." Toga thought to herself. "Oh! you are?" Toga said. "Yeah I felt bad for him because none of the other kids would talk to him." Tsuyu said. "Oh! Hey, do you mind if I do something quick?" Toga asked, her hand snaking into her pocket. "What do you want to do?" Tsuyu asked, oblivious to the knife Toga was pulling out of her pocket. "This." Toga said, while slamming the butt of her knife on Tsuyu's head. Once she was sure Tsuyu was unconscious Toga tied Tsuyu up, and made a small cut on her arm. "I hope you don't mind me stealing your form for a bit." Toga said, with a giggle. Toga then licked the blood she had drawn off of the knife, and she began to change.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Izuku and Inko pulled in to the market to find a huge line waiting for them. Tsuyu and her mother were at the front of the line waiting to pick up the royal family's clothes. Before Izuku could even open the bag he had his produce in open people were already trying to pay him for first pick. In less than half an hour Izuku was already sold out, so he decided to hunt Tsu down, and talk to her. A few minutes later he found her by the horse stalls, petting the horses. "Hey Tsu!" Izuku called to Tsuyu. Tsuyu looked up confused for a moment, until she spotted him walking up to her. "Hello Izuku." Tsuyu said, as if thy had never met before. "You okay Tsu?" Izuku asked, smiling. "Yup, I'm fine just petting the horses. They're so pretty." Tsuyu said, happily. "I bet the ones at the castle look even better though." Izuku said petting the horse next to Tsuyu's. "Wha- Oh yeah those ones are pretty too." Tsuyu said. "Are you sure you're okay Tsu?" Izuku asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey! I just remembered there's something I wanted to show you." Tsuyu said, looking excited. "Okay, what is it?" Izuku asked. "You'll have to wait, and see." Tsuyu said, grinning widely. Tsuyu led Izuku to the outer market, and then behind a booth. "What did you want me to see?" Izuku asked, skeptically. "Oh yeah! Surprise! I'm not Tsuyu!" Toga said as her disguise melted off. "Wait what?!" Izuku asked. "Eveything will make sense in a bit." was the last thing Izuku heard before he got knocked unconscious. That was even easier than I hoped it would be." Toga said to herself. "You stay put, and stay quiet. Someone will find you soon." Toga said to a tied up Tsuyu. Tsuyu's eyes widened as she watched her friend get loaded into a cart, and taken to who kows where.

Hey hoped you all liked the chapter! Thanks for your support! I wouldn't keep writing it people wouldn't keep reading so jope you guys all stick around for the whole thing. (hint: I'm not even close to halfway done.) See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

We're at almost 200 reads! I can't believe that people want to read my fanfic as much as they do! Also if my writing is starting to get badit's because I ran out of already written material halfway through chapter three, so I hope it doesn't get too bad. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

All for One sat on his throne, planning what he would do after the child he needed was captured. If the child was succesfuly captured he would be able to take the next step to achieving his final goal. If the child proved to difficult to be captured by his underlings, he would have to reveal himself to the populous much early than he had planned for. All for One's thoughts were interrupted when Shigaraki walked into his chamber. "This better be good." All for One said angrily. "We have recieved word from Himiko, she has succesfully captured the child. She has also learned that the child's name is Izuku." Shigaraki said, while bowing to his master. "That is good news indeed. When will she arrive?" All for One asked his servant. "She reported that she was two days away from the hideout." Shigaraki answered. "Is Kurogiri not able to transport them here now?" All for One asked, annoyed that his underlings were to incompetent to find faster, and more efficient solutions to the problems presented to them. "The cart Toga is transporting the child with is too large." Shigaraki said, wincing in anticipation. "Tell her to leave the cart! We need that child now!" All for One said, while slamming his fist on the arm of his throne. "Yes Master." Shigaraki said queitly. "You may leave now." All for One said. Shigaraki left without a word, scared to anger his master any farther.

AT THE MARKET

Inko finally sold the last of the clothes that she had made for anyone who came to buy. "Better go find Izuku." Inko said to herself. Inko put the money, and wares she had traded into the wagon, and went to go find Izuku. Inko found Tsuyu's mom still at the market looking around for something. "Have you seen Izuku?" Inko asked. "No I was just about to ask you if you had seen Tsuyu." Beru replied. "I guess we should go looking for them. They have to be around here somewhere. Is there anywhere you haven't looked?" Inko asked. "I haven't looked around the back of the market, by the stables." Beru answered. "Let's go look around there." Inko said. Inko and Beru walked across the market to the stables stopping and looking in various places along the way. "This is unlike them. They usually stay close to my booth. Do you think something happened?" Inko asked trying to figure out why Izuku wouldn't at least tell her where he was going. "I don't think anything would happen to them here. It's too small. and there are too many people." Beru said. "Let's just keep looking for them." Inko said, worried about her child. Inko and Beru looked around for the next hour, and couldn't find any trace of them. "Where have we not looked?" Inko asked, a little winded. "In the actual stables." Beru suggested. "It can't hurt to check." Inko said with a shrug. Inko and Beru walked up to the stalls, and checked inside them. After checking in a few of them Inko found Tsuyu tied up on the floor. "Beru come quick! I found Tsuyu!" Inko shouted. Beru rushed over, and exclaimed when she saw her daughter. Inko opened the stall door, and rushed in to untie, and ungag Tsuyu. "Oh my! Are you okay?" Inko asked kneeling down beside Tsuyu. "I'm fine, but Izuku was kidnapped!" Tsuyu said, breathless. "Wait what!? How?" Inko asked, disbelief in her voice. "There was this girl. She tied me up, and cut my arm. When she licked my blood she transformed into me. She got Izuku to come back here, and she knocked him out, and loaded him into a cart." Tsuyu said tears welling up in her eyes. "How did they find out so quickly?" Inko said a little louder than she intended to. "How did who find out? Do you know why this is happening?" Beru asked. "Izuku and I were attacked by Stain yesterday. He was able to paralyze me, but when he swallowed Izuku's blood he burned from the inside out." Inko said, looking down at the ground. "You got attacked by Stain?! What did he want from you?" Beru asked. "He wanted to take Izuku because Izuku doesn't have a skill." Inko said. "Why would he want that? And why didn't you tell anyone?" Beru asked Inko. "I thought we would have enough time to make a plan before anyone would try to kidnap him again, and I don't know what they want with him." Inko said, her voice breaking. "Don't worry we'll get him back. Tsuyu and I will alert the authorities once we get back to the castle." Beru said, comforting her friend. "Thank you Beru." Inko said.

AT THE VILLIAN'S HIDEOUT

Izuku woke up in a dark room, his arms tied behind his back. He looked around, but didn't see anything that would give a clue as to where he was being held. He heard footsteps come down a hall outside the door to the room he was in. He heard a key being inserted into a lock on the door. The door creaked open, and a man with blue hair walked in. "So you're the child that killed Stain. You cost us ine of our best assasins you know that?" The man said. "Wh-h-h-ho are you? Where am I?" Izuku stammered. "Aren't you the inquisitive one?" The man said, in an ammused voice. "All will be made clear when you go speak to the master. "The who?" Izuku asked. "The Master. He runs everyting around here. You will be respectful around him do you understand?" The blue-haired man said. Izuku nodded before being yanked up by the man. He noticed that the man only used four fingers when grabbing his arms. "It's time to go see the master." The blue-haired man said with a smile. "Now?" Izuku asked nervously. "Yes now." The man said, annoyed. He lead Izuku down a dark hallway to a huge set of black doors. "The master is waiting for you."

Chapter 6 Done! Hope you guys liked it, and before you guys tear me apart Tsuyu's mom is actualy named Beru. I did my research. Hope you guys will keep reading because this is going to be a long fic. See you all next time! PLUS ULTRA!


	7. Chapter 7

I got almost one hundred reads in less than a day! I can't believe it! Thanks to all of you who have read this far! Also forewarning. I slightly changed Uraraka's quirk so that she fits better into the role the end credits gave her. I tried not to change her character drastically though. Enjoy the chapter!

Ochaco Uraraka was walkin down the road that led to the castle where King Endeavor, and his family lived. The prince was feeling kind of sick, so The King had called for Uraraka to come see if she could use her skill to make him feel better, without having to try, and heal him. Most healing skills had some sort of drawback, so they were used only in rare cases. Uraraka's skill was a magic skill that allowed her to support anyone by increasing their speed, stamina, and strength. The only stipulation to her skill was that she had to know the original capabalities of the person before she could boost them. Uraraka had been walking for about an hour when she walked by a dark building. She saw that if someone wasn't specifically looking for it, it would be easy to overlook. Uraraka didn't know it, but her choice to not walk right by this building would be the best, and worst decision she would ever make. She stood by the building for a moment, and was about to leave before something amazing happened.

INSIDE THE VILLIAN HIDEOUT

The blue-haired man put a hand on his face before knocking on the huge set of black doors. Izuku would have asked him why he would do such a thing, but he was too worried about what was going to happen to him. The doors swung open without a sound, and Izuku was shoved into the chamber. "Did he cause much trouble, Shigaraki?" A voice said from the front of the room. "So his name is Shigaraki." Izuku thought to himself. "Yes, Master, he caused no trouble. I still don't understand how he managed to best Stain." Shigaraki said, while kneeling on the ground. "Well, why don't we ask the child how it was accomplished." The voice said. "Well child, speak up how did you manage to best one of my greatest assassins?" The mysterious voice asked. "I didn't do anything. He just strarted burning up after he paralyzed my mother and me." Izuku said defensively. "Interesting, very interesting. So tell me Izuku did Stain tell you what my plan is, or do I get the pleasure of revealing it to you myself?" The voice said. "All Stain said was that whoever he was working for needed a skillless child." Izuku admitted. "Wonderful. Now, what can you tell me about the legend of the sleeping dragon?" The voice said, clearly ammused. "Um, It's a tale about a dragon that wakes up every thousand years, and destroys everything it sees for one night, and the after the night it goes back to sleep for another thousand years." Izuku said, nervously. "Well aren't you the smart one?" The voice said, chuckling. "The reason I need you is because there is a much lesser known part of the legend that says when a skillless child is sacrificed to the dragon, the dragon will wake up, and it will be under the control of whoever sacrificed the child." The voice said. Izuku's eyes widened as he heard this. "I have located the sleeping place of the dragon, and I will take you there to be sacrificed." The voice said, dramatically. "Now can you guess why I haven't already sacrificed someone who was closer to my base than you?" The voice asked, in a taunting tone. "Well I would guess that since you had to take me, and you hinted that my village is a good distance away, you need something special in order to wake the dragon, and you had already killed the other children before you realized that fact." Izuku said, completely oblivious to the situation he was currently in. "You would be correct young Izuku. Do you want to see what item I need to properly awaken the dragon?" The voice asked. "Do I have a choice?" Izuku asked, wincing. "No." Izuku heard footsteps, and soon he saw a massive man walk out of the shadows with an orb in his hand. "This is called the Dragon's Eye. It was long held in a secret cave guarded by a secret order of monks that have been dead for centuries." While The mysterious man was talking, Izuku felt a burning inside his stomach. "I recently heard of the legend of the Dragon's Eye and it wasn't long before I was able to locate it." The man said. Suddenly Izuku fell on his knees, and cried out. "What's happening to him?" The man asked Shigaraki. "I have no idea." Shigaraki said. Izuku's eyes suddenly went from bold green to blood red. His pupils narrowed out like a reptile's. Izuku bent over on his hands and kneez, as his fingernails staryed to grow long, and hard, turning into claws. His skin went from being soft and white, and slowly turned into hard green scales. He started to grow. Growing to double his size, then triple. A scaly tail started to grow at the base of his spine. His shoulder blades started to stick out, and gain a winglike shape. His mouth started to grow out forming a snout. His teeth grew long and sharp. His shoulder blades grew into full blown wings, and his tail was as long as Shigaraki was tall. Izuku was still growing, and was almost the size of the chamber itself. In a matter of minutes Izuku had gone from an ordinary child to a full size dragon. Izuku lost all control of himself, and flew into a murderous rage. Swatting Shigaraki into the wall like a small child's doll, with a huge arm. Dragon-Izuku then pinned down his captor and opened his mouth. Fire started brewing in his stomach, and came out his mouth to scorch the villian. Before the fire could reach his victim a purple, and black vortex opened under his prey, and he dissapeared. Izuku roared with fury, and broke the cieling, and walls of the room. He looked for his prey, but instead found a girl with brown hair cowering in fear.

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! These kinds of chapters are my favorite to write so I hope you guys have a lot of fun reading them. See you all next time! PLUS ULTRA!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Had a bit of writer's block, so I had to watch some anime to get back in a writing mood! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Ochaco stood outside the mysterious building she had found while traveling to the castle. All of the sudden the castle burst open, and a massive, green dragon rose out of the wreckage. It roared, and looked around for a bit before spotting her. The dragon made eye contact with her, and Ochaco turned around to run for her life. The dragon roared again, and Ochaco heard a flapping of wings as the dragon lifted off to start chasing after her. Ochaco screamed, and started running even faster. It was times like these where she wished she could use her support quirk on herself. Ochaco heard the dragon flying closer, and closer until it was right behind her. Ochaco tried to run faster, but tripped, and fell flat on her face. Ochaco started to cry, and pray that she wouldn't be eaten. The dragon landed right in front of her, and she knew that she was going to die there. Ochaco braced herself for whatever was about to happen. She waited for what seemed like a lifetime for the dragon to kill her, but it never happened. Ochaco looked up at the dragon, and saw that it's face was right in front of her. She was about to scream, but she saw that the dragon looked sad, scared even. She stood up, and looked at the dragon for a little bit. The dragon looked at her with sad eyes, and she knew she had to do something. Ochaco reached out, and put her hand on the dragon's snout. The dragon breathed a deep breath before it started to shudder. Ochaco took a step back, surprised at the sudden movement. The dragon started to change in front of her eyes. She watched as it's eyes went from a reptilian black, to a startling color of green. The dragon's snout started to go back into it's head . It's wings started to shrink into it's shoulders. The dragon started to get smaller, and smaller. Until it was only a few feet taller than Ochaco. It's feet started to shrink, and the scales on it's body started to lighten. After a few moments, the dragon had turned into a green-haired boy about her age. The boy stood there for a bit before collapsing onto the ground. Ochaco stood for a few moments, shocked by what she had just seen. Why was this boy here? How did he turn into a dragon? Questions were flying through Ochaco's head, but she knew one thing, she had to take this boy with her. Ochaco lifted the boy's shoulders, and hauled him up on her back. The boy was surprisingly heavy for how small he was. Ochaco decided that she would take the boy to the first house she found, and ask for help. Ochaco started walking with the boy on her back, she was okay for the first few hours, but after a while she began to grow tired. Just as she was about to give up, she saw a nearby farm. She found a new strength, and hurried to the farmhouse. She knocked on the door, and in a minute a woman came to answer the door. "Please, I found this boy on the road he needs help." Ochaco pleaded the woman. "Oh my! The poor dear! Please come in. Jirou! Please come help me down here." The woman yelled into the house. Ochaco carried the mysterius boy into the farmhouse, and set him down in a chair. A black- haired girl with weird ears came down a set of stairs. "What do you w-" She started to say before seeing a green- haired boy unconcious, next to a brown-haired girl in wizard's robes. "Uhhh care to explain mom" The girl said. "Now Jirou be polite. This young girl found the boy unconscious on the side of the rode, and carried him here for help." The woman said. "Got it. I'll grab a pair of dad's clothes for him." Jirou said. That wiuld be very much appreciated, honey." The woman said. Jirou dissapeared up the stairs, and the woman turned to face Ochaco. "So you just found this boy on the side of the road?" The woman asked. "Yeah, and from what I can tell he doesn't have any injuries." Ochaco said. "That's quite strange. Do you think you could carry him into that room over there ?" The woman asked. Pointing to a door on the other side of the house. "Yup." Ochaco said. She carried the boy into the room, and laid him down on the bed. After covering him up, Ochaco walked back into the main room of the house."Thank you. By the way what's your name? Mine is Miko" The woman said. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaco said. "What a lovely name. You must be exhausted. You can sleep in Jirou's room if you'd like." Miki said. "That would be wonderful, thank you." Ochaco said relieved. After placing the spare clothes in the boy's room Jirou put some blankets, and a pillow on the floor for Ochaco. "Thank you so much." Ochaco said, gratefully. "It was no problem" Jirou said. Jirou was about to continue talking to Ochaco, but before she could say anything the girl was already asleep. Jirou decided she would talk to her in the morning.

BACK AT THE VILLIAN HIDEOUT

Shigaraki woke up surrounded by rubble. He looked around for a moment dazed. Then he remembered what had happened to him, and his master. Shigaraki tried to move, but he was trapped by a iece of rubble on his legs. He put his hand on the rock, and it disentigrated. Luckily the rock had not broken any of his bones. Shigaraki stood, and looked around for his master, but All for One was noehere to be seen. "Izuku, I will find you, and I will get my revenge." Shigaraki said quietly, while desintegrating another small rock in his hand.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Anyone reading this far either has a lot of time on their hands, or they actually enjoy my story. If you are in the latter thank you so much for your support. As long as people keep reading I'll keep posting new chapters, so please keep reading. Anyway, see you guys next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Shout out to BIG Badj and Timelord115 for being my next two followers! Also please leave reviews if you have idea or advice. I want to know how I'm doing so please leave at least a comment. Anyway enjoy the chapter guys.

Ochaco woke up, and blinked the tiredness out of her eyes. She looked around the unfamiliar room, and tried to remember where she was. She heard a rustle on the other side of the room, and saw a girl brushing her hair. In an instant everything that had happened to her the previous day came back to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." The girl, Jirou, Ochaco reminded herself, said. "No, you're fine." Ochaco said. She got up from her place on the floor, and noticed that the robes she was wearing were filthy. "Do you happen to have any clothes I could borrow?" Ochaco asked shyly. "Yeah! You can take anyhing you want out of my closet." Jirou said, gesturing towards a dresser. "Thanks!" Ochaco said.

Izuku woke up in a room he had never seen before. "No, not this again." He thought to himself. He tried to remember what all had happened to him the day before. He remembered going to talk to the villian's leader, but after that he couldn't remember anything. He looked over, and saw a pair of clothes sitting on a stool next to the bed he was lying in. He figured he should get dressed before anyone came in the room, and saw him. After getting dressed, Izuku walked over to the door on the ther side of the room, and listened to what was outside. He could hear soft voices talking to each other about something he couldn't make out. He opened the door to see who was talking, and saw two girls sitting at a table. One of them had black hair, and weird-looking ears. The other had brown hair, and Izuku felt like he remembered her from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. The brown-haired girl heard him, and when she saw him she smiled, and ran over to him. "You're okay!" The girl said, wrapping him in her arms. "Uh-h-h Yeah, I guess" Izuku stuttered, his face turning bright red " Do I know you?" He asked. "Oh, I guess we haven't formerly met yet." The girl said, releasing him " My name is Ochaco Uraraka." She said, smiling. "Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said looking at Ochaco. He saw images of her running, and looking back terrified. "Can I ask you a question? How did I get here?" Izuku asked. "You don't remember any of it?" Ochaco asked, looking dissapointed. "No, sorry." Izuku said, looking at his feet. "Oh, ok I can tell you about it later." Ochaco said, with a look Izuku couldn't identify. "Ok." Izuku said. A woman that looked like the black-haired girl walked in with a basket of clothes, and exclaimed when she saw Izuku. "Oh! You're awake!" The woman said. "How long have I been asleep?" Izuku asked worriedly. "Here, or in all?" Ochaco asked. "What do you mean?" Izuku asked. "I found you unconscious on the side of the road, and carried you here." Ochaco said. "What!?" Izuku exclaimed. Images of a broken building, and Ochaco flashed through Izuku's mind again. "You okay?" Ochaco asked, seeing his far off look. "Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku lied.

IN THE CASTLE

King Todoriki was sitting on his throne, thinking about how the mage has hored would be able to heal his son, when one of his maids came into the throne room. "What is it?" He asked annoyed. "Your majesty, the son of Inko Midoriya has been kidnapped." The maid said. "Who is that?" The king asked, bored. "She is the seamstress that has been making clothes for you and your children." The maid said. "Oh, well why aren't the local authorities able to handle this?" He asked. "They tried, but they found no trace of them." The maid said. "Hmm, sounds like something you can take to the prince once he is healed." He said. "Yes your majesty." The maid said. The maid left the throne room, and the king was once again left to his toughts.

Hey guys! I know that was a super short chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. Sorry I took so long to do this. School started so life has been super hectic. Anyway I'll try to post pretty frequently, and keep the chapters their usual length. See you all next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! We're almost at 1,000 reads! Those of you that have made it this far are absolutely amazing! Thank you soooo much! I promise this chapter will be usual length! Enjoy!

Izuku and Ochaco were standing by the door getting ready to leave the house of the family that had helped them. "Are you all ready to go?" Jirou asked. "Yep! Thanks a bunch for everything!" Ochaco said. "I think we'll be fine." Izuku said, lacing up his boots. "Great, hope you guys have a safe trip! Also, don't forget that you're always welcome here!" Jirou said with a smile. "You got it!" Ochaco said. "Well, we should get headed out." Izuku said, obviously ready to get back home to his mother. "Bye!" Both girls said at the same time. Izuku and Ochaco walked out the door, and turned back to wave one last time before leaving the house. They both looked at each other once the door had closed with looks of cautious excitement. Then they started their walk to Castle Igneous.

Izuku and Ochaco had been walking for a bit before Ochaco sighed. "Izuku, there's something I have to tell you." She said. "What's on your mind?" Izuku asked, concerned for his new found friend. "I want to tell you what actually happened when I found you." She said. "I was walking to the castle when I passed by a dark building. I had never noticed it before, so I stopped to look at it, but right before I was about to leave a huge dragonburst out of the building. It looked around until it saw me. I started to run, and it started chasing after me. I was only able to outrun it for a bit, before it caught up with me. Once it caught up it looked me in the eyes, and I thought it was going to eat me. When I looked into it's eyes they changed. They were cold black, but then they changed into your eyes, Izuku. After that the dragon started to get smaller, and transform until it became you. Then you fell unconscious, and I had to carry you to that house." Ochaco said, looking at the ground the whole time. Izuku waited for a minute before responding. "That actually happened?" He asked. "Every bit." She said. "That explains what happened to Stain!" Izuku said to himself "My blood has a dragon's fire in it, so when he ingested it his body couldn't handle the fire, so he burned to death!" "Wait! Who burned to death?" Ochaco exclaimed. "The villian Stain came to kidnap me because he thought that I didn't have a skill. When he ingested my blood it killed him instead of paralyzing me." Izuku explained. "Why did they want you?" Ochaco asked. "They want to ressurect a dragon." Izuku said. "How do you know that!" Ochaco asked suspiciously. "They sent another agent, who was succesful in kidnapping me. The leader of the villians told me his plan because he thought I was going to die before I could tell anyone." Izuku said, hurriedly. "Why would they want to do that." Ochaco wondered aloud. "He thinks it would help him overthrow King Todoroki." Izuku said. "Why would he want to do that? The King rules fairly." Ochaco said. Before Izuku could answer a knight in armor rode up to them on a horse. "Can we help you?" Ochaco asked. The knight took his helmet off, and set it at his side. "Yes I was wondering if you have seen a certain missing person?" The knight said. He looked about their age, and haid dark blue hair. "He answers to the name Izuku." The knight continued. Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other with surprise "Oh! Have you seen him?" The knight said, after seeing their expressions. "That's me!" Izuku said in disbelief. "You're Izuku Midoriya?" The knight asked. "You don't look like you need saving to me." The knight said. "I was kidnapped, but somehow I escaped." Izuku explained. "You don't know how you escaped?" The knight asked skeptically. "I have no memory of what happened." Izuku said, looking down at his feet. "I found him unconscious on the side of the road." Ochaco said. The knight directed his attention to Ochaco. "Did you know who he was?" The knight asked. "No I just found him lying there." She lied. "That's strange." The knight said. "Well, at any rate, you two have made my job easier." The knight said hopping off of his horse. "Are either of you afraid of horses?" The knight asked. Izuku and Ochaco both shook their heads with confused looks. "Perfect, now I'm under orders to take Izuku back to the castle, are you going that way too?" The knight asked Ochaco. "Yes I was on may way to heal the Prince." Ochaco said. "That's perfect! Then I'll be killing two birds with one stone." The knight said. "Now would both of you please get on my horse." The knight instructed. "We won't make you walk. We can do it ourselves." Izuku said. "Oh it's very much okay, besides you're going to need a horse to keep up with me." The knight said. Izuku and Ochaco both gave the knight confused looks. "I have a speed skill that allows me to run faster than any horse. This will just be a light jog." The knight explained. "By the way my name is Ilda, it's nice to meet you both." Ilda said. "Now should we get going?"

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoued the chapter! I finally got to introduce Ilda! Also, I know the name of the castle is a little weird, but I thought Castle Igneous sounded better than Castle Todoroki. Feel free to tell if I'm wrong. Anyway, I'm gonna keep trying to post regularly, and have decent sized chapters, so keep reading! See you guys next time!


	11. Chapter11

Hey guys! Thanks for getting me to twelve hundred reads! You all are awesome! Also thanks for reading this in general. I needed someone to read it because my friends all hate anime, sooooo. Thanks for being my Guinea pigs! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Izuku and Ochaco's faces were red from the wind battering their faces. The horse they were riding was starting to struggle keeping up with Iida. Iida stopped every once in a while to let the horse take a rest and drink. It took less than a day for Iida and his horse, which had amazing stamina, to make the 240 mile trek to Castle Igneous. When they finally arrived at the castle, the sun was setting, bathing the castle in a wash of golden light. Izuku and Ochaco were too stunned by the amazing spectacle in front of them to speak. The light refracted through large prices of glass to give the castle the appearance ofa burning flame. Izuku saw that the pieces of glass were what actually gave the castle the appearance of a flame. The castle itself was made of stone, and looked much like most other castles. "Cool huh?" Iida said when he saw the expressions on their faces. "Understatement of the century!" Ochaco said. Izuku still couldn't believe what he was seeing. The glass made the castle look as if it were in a perpetual state of being burned to the ground. Izuku thought that the name Castle Igneous was the perfect name for what he saw in front of him. He wondered if Tsuyu ever got tired of seeing this. The thought of Tsuyu snapped Izuku out of his reverie. "Hey Iida." Izuku said. "Can I help you?" Iida asked. "Yeah, I have a friend here named Tsuyu Asui. Do you know where she is?" Izuku asked. Ochaco felt a pang of jealousy that she couldn't explain. "Oh, Tsu. She'd probably be with the Princess right about now." Iida answered. "Oh." Izuku said, a little disappointed. "Don't worry you'll get to see her later at dinner." Iida said after seeing Izuku's expression. Before Izuku could respond, a servant came out to meet them. "Hello, Sir Iida, is this the child?" The servant asked. "Yes, this is Izuku Midoriya." Iida answered the man." The servant nodded, apparently satisfied by the answer. He turned to Izuku before he spoke again. "Could you please follow me?" The servant said more than asked. "Uh, sure, I guess." Izuku said searching his companion's faces for a better answer. "Don't worry, Izuku, you'll be fine." Iida said, reassuring the obviously nervous Izuku. Izuku nodded at Iida, and walked toward the servant. He waved goodbye to Ochaco before following the man into the castle.

Meanwhile at the ruins of the villain hideout

Shigaraki looked around for his master. It had been almost a day since the child they had kidnapped, had turned into a dragon and almost killed him. Shigaraki had been looking for All for One since he had come to. After looking for over five hours Shigaraki was ready to quit. He decided that All for One was probably dead. As he was leaving he noticed a glint of amber under a boulder. He walked over to investigate the light he had seen. After using his skill to disintegrate the boulder it was under, Shigaraki saw his master lying there dead. All for One was laying there with his head laying to one side. In his hand was the item that his master had spent decades looking for. The Dragon's Eye had somehow survived the destruction that the child had caused. Shigaraki picked up the Dragon's Eye out of his dead master's hand. He looked it over looking for any cracks that might have been made by the smaller rocks that had fallen. After a quick inspection he saw that the artifact was in perfect condition. "That makes sense. It has survived this long." Shigaraki thought to himself. After a moment Shigaraki decided that standing around wouldn't accomplish anything, so he walked away from All for One's dead body, to find his new underlings.

At Castle Igneous.

Izuku followed the servant through the halls of Castle Igneous. If he thought that the outside of the Castle was impressive the inside was something out of his wildest dreams. The inside of the castle kept the flame theme that the outside had made such a display of. There were banners hanging in the castle with symbols of fire on a black banner. Izuku could have sworn that he had seen them before, but he couldn't remember where from. As he walked through the castle, some of the staff gave him strange looks. Izuku just followed the servant until he reached a huge set of wooden doors. "This seems to be a recurring theme." Izuku thought to himself with a laugh.

Meanwhile

Shigaraki had managed to find most of the villains that were working for All for One before their master had died. He had threatened each of them until he was sure of their loyalty. He had been able to find Himiki Toga, Dabi, and Kyogi. After seeing the small, but very capable band of villains Shigaraki realized he still needed at least one more powerful villain before he could take his revenge on that child that had killed the only man that had been a father to him. He had killed his real father, and now he wore his father's hand as a reminder to never trust anyone else. He got the attention of the villains around him. "Listen up! The child we abducted is the one responsible for this. We will take our revenge on that child when we complete the goal our master had." Shigaraki said. The rest of the villains nodded in agreement. "Now find me the most powerful villains you can find." Shigaraki ordered his subordinates.

I finished the chapter!!! It took me forever sorry. I'll try to post more often I promise!! Anyway see you all next time!


	12. Chapter12

Hey everyone!!!! I'm publishing on time today!!!! Also I might start writing a second fic at the same time as this. I hope you'll consider reading it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Izuku stood in front of the massive doors leading to the throne room. They had a carving of a blazing fire on them, and the line that the doors made through the carving were barely noticeable. "The servant knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. "You may enter." Came the most intimidating voice Izuku had ever heard. The servant walked up to the doors, and got ready to open them. "There's no way he can open those by himself." Izuku thought. The servant put his hands on the doors, and gave them a light push. The doors swung open without a problem, despite their size. The servant smirked when he saw Izuku's bewildered expression. Izuku stood in the doorway for a second, unsure of what to do. "Well, we don't have all day." The King boomed. Izuku's face turned beet red, and he rushed into the room.

King Todoroki looked at the boy in front of him. He was of an average height and build. He had forest green hair, and when the child glanced up nervously, The King saw that his eyes were a startling emerald green. "Those eyes!" The King thought "No, it can't be!" "What is your name, child?" The King asked in his best attempt at a calming voice. The boy moved his mouth with no sound before answering. "I-I-Izuku." The child answered. "Well, Izuku, I understand you've gone through a lot lately." The King said "Care to tell my what exactly happened?" "Well," Izuku breathed, before speaking in the fastest voice the King had ever heard. "The villain Stain attacked us, but somehow he died, and I don't know why. Then when I went to the market, I got kidnapped by a girl that could shapeshift. She had taken the form of my best friend. Then she took me to their hideout while I was unconscious. Then a guy with a hand on his face, and extremely chapped lips took me to their leader. The leader said he was going to resurrect a dragon to help him take over the kingdom. Then I blacked out, and I don't remember what happened. When I woke up I was in a bed in a farm house. I found out a girl named Ochaco Uraraka found me unconcious, and carried me to the house. Then we started walking here, but Iida found us first then we came here." Izuku rushed through his explanation of the last few days. The sat there for a moment too stunned to speak. "How is this boy alive, much less able to talk about his experience." "I see." The King said. "You must be starving, please join me and my family for dinner." The King said, eager to learn more about this boy. "Y-y-yes Sir!" Izuku said. Izuku was about to leave when a thought occurred to him. "Umm Sir." He said "Could the girl who saved me come eat with me. I feel safer with her around." Izuku asked. "Yes, Ms. Uraraka will attend." The King said. Izuku nodded, and turned to leave. Izuku left, leaving the King to wonder if this child was truly who he thought he was.

MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE

Uraraka knocked on the door to the Prince's room. "Come in." Came the answer. Uraraka opened the door, and walked into the room. Prince Todoroki sat on his bed in his royal clothes. "Are you the healer my father sent for." The Prince asked. Uraraka barely heard the question. She was too taken with the prince to answer. He had hair that was split in half down the middle, with crimson red hair on the left side, and the whitest hair she had ever seen on his right side. "Well, are you?" The prince said. "Oh, yes, sorry" Uraraka said snapping out of her daze. "Will you be to heal me?" He asked. "I think so. If I'm going to heal you, I need to know your physical capabilities first." Uraraka answered. "Why do you need to know that?" The Prince asked confused. "My skill allows me to boost a person's physical capabilities, but I need to know their original limits before I can boost them." Uraraka explained. "So, you plan to restore my body to what it was before." The Prince guessed. "That's pretty much it." Uraraka said, with a grin. Though he was very serious, Uraraka felt at ease with the Prince. "Well, let's get this over with." The Prince said. "I can run about 15 miles an hour at full speed, I can lift roughly 200 pounds, and I have a little above average stamina." "Great, now I can get to it." Uraraka said. She lifted her staff above her head, and it started to glow with a pink light. After a few seconds of doing this Uraraka put her staff down on The Prince's head. Uraraka kept the staff there for a few minutes, and then took it off. "There, I'm done." She said, out of breath. Her staff had lost it's pink glow, and Uraraka looked exhausted. "How do you feel?" She asked. "I feel like my normal self again, thank you." The Prince said, smiling for the first time since Uraraka had met him. "Glad to be of service." Uraraka smiled. "I can't wait to go out and do something now that I'm healed." The Prince said. "What do you like to do?" Uraraka asked. "I like to sword fight, capture villains, slay dragons." The Prince said. Uraraka's eyes widened when she heard the last part. "Does he know about Izuku?!" She thought "I was just kidding about that last part, calm down." The Prince said. "Heh heh yeah." Uraraka laughed nervously.

Hey guys!!! How's life? Mine sucks, but that won't stop me. Also I've decided that starting Sunday Izuku's tea shop opens!!! Lots of drama lots of tea. Mark your calendars!!! Anyway, see you next time!!!


	13. Chapter13

Heeeey everyone! What is up?! Thanks for 9 followers! I'm so grateful! Also tell your friends to read this! There are only like 50 of you. Anyway my plug is over now. Enjoy!!!!

FAR AWAY FROM THE CASTLE

Shigaraki stood on the outskirts of a forest. He had found the perfect candidate to aid them in their conquest of the kingdom. His villain name was Overhaul. That was the name of his skill also. He had the ability to destroy and restore human flesh. He also was the head of a group of villains called the precepts of death. The villain Overhaul was also late. Shigaraki stood there scratching his neck with his middle finger, like he often did when things weren't going his way. Shigaraki stood there for a few more minutes, before getting ready to leave. Just then a man in a bird mask walked up to Shigaraki. "This must be Overhaul." Shigaraki thought, with disgust. "He must not know who I am. If he did he would've gotten here before me." "You must be Overhaul." Shigaraki said to the man who was walking up to him. "That would be me. And you must be All for One's spoiled brat." Overhaul said to Shigaraki. "How dare you say that to me." Shigaraki said, indignant. "I can do whatever I want." Overhaul retorted. Shigaraki sighed, but decided to overlook Overhaul's rudeness. " I hear you have a proposal for me." Overhaul said. "Indeed I do. I want to recruit you." Shigaraki said. "Why do you want me?" Overhaul asked. "You are one of the most formidable villains around." Shigaraki said, obviously trying to sweet talk Overhaul. "Well, what would I help you do?" Overhaul questioned. "I am planning to take over the kingdom." Shigaraki said. "Oh? And how will you do that?" Overhaul asked, somewhat intrigued. "We will follow the plan our master left us." Shigaraki said. "'Left?' Wouldn't that mean he's gone?" Overhaul asked, confused. "Yes, he was killed." Shigaraki mumbled. "What happened to him? I thought he was impossible to kill." Overhaul said, fear slightly creeping into his voice. "A child we kidnapped turned into a dragon, and destroyed our fortress. Killing All for One in the process." Shigaraki explained. "What makes you think things will go any better for you?" Overhaul asked, skeptically. "I know what he is capable of now, we underestimated him last time, I will make sure that mistake is not made again." Shigaraki said, a cold vengeance in his voice. "I see." Overhaul said. "Do we have a deal?" Shigaraki asked. "I suppose I can help you out." Overhaul said, as if it were a trivial task. "Perfect, I will be in contact." Shigaraki said. Overhaul nodded, and turned to walk away. Shigaraki saw Overhaul's hand get ready to use his skill. Overhaul activated his skill, but before he could do anything, Shigaraki was already gone. "He was expecting it," Overhaul mused to himself "Maybe he is more than a brat."

IN CASTLE IGNEOUS

King Todoroki paced back, and forth, his brain racing at what the arrival of this child might mean. His queen was sitting on the other side of the room, worrying about her husband. "What is it, why are you in such a tizzy?" The queen asked. "There was a child that was rescued today." The King said. "So? That happens almost every day." The queen responded. "Yes, yes, but this child looks just like my brother's son." The King said, clearly confused. "That's impossible! your brother told us that the rest of his family had died shortly before he died himself." The queen said, incredulous. "I know, but what if he lied? What if he only told us that they were dead?" The King said. "Why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't he want the rest of his family to live here?" The queen speculated. "You know how he felt about us. He refused to live here himself, so it makes sense he wouldn't want his family living here." The King mused. "Yes, but his feelings were absolutely unwarranted." The queen said "Surely his family could see that." "What if he didn't tell them? They might have no idea that they are part of the royal family." "How do you even know that this child is your brother's?" The queen asked. "His eyes. There was no mistaking it. He has his father's eyes." The King said, not a trace of doubt in his mind. "Well, if you're so sure about it. What are you going to do about it?" The queen asked. "I'm going to welcome him in with open arms." The King said, his tone of voice revealing that that was the only option he had considered. "What if he's a villain?" The queen asked. "He's not. Mrs. Asui would never associate herself with villains." The King explained. "How does Asui know the child?" The queen asked. "She is friends with his mother. She is the seamstress that we get our clothes from." The King said. "Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." The queen said a little deflated. "Should I tell the rest of the family at the same time, or should I tell them first?" The King asked. "Surprise all of them. It would be good for family bonding." The queen said, grinning ear to ear. "I suppose you're correct. I will tell them tonight at dinner." The King decided. "I wonder how this is going to go?" The queen, asked. "I hope it will go well, I want to make this a happy day for the boy." "I'm quite excited!" The queen said. "I am too." The King said, quietly.

Hey y'all!!! Thanks for over 1,600 reads!!! Let's hit that 2,000 mark okay? Anyway sorry if I accidentally got Overhaul's quirk wrong, but I know it's close enough, so see you next time!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Heeey guys! I don't have any school, so you're getting back to back chapters! This chapter is gonna be a bit of a change of pace. Mostly drama, but hopefully you guys enjoy!

Izuku walked around the castle halls trying to find a familiar face. He had been lookinh for one of his friends since he had gotten done talking to the King. At first he had tried to find Tsuyu, who was always with the princess, but neither of them were to be found anywhere. Once Izuku had given up looking for them, he started looking for Iida. He had found the garrison where all the knights usually were, spending their time training or preparing for their next mission. Izuku looked around, but out of all the knights there Iida was not there. Disheartened, Izuku was walking around to see if he could find Ochaco. He felt a little guilt at the fact that he had only looked for the girl that saved him, after he couldn't find any of his other friends. He walked around trying to figure out where she might be hiding. Just as he was about to give up a servant rushed up to him. The servant beckoned Izuku towards him, and started to walk away. "Come, come, dinner will be ready soon." The servant said. "We need to get you ready." Izuku nodded, surprised, and started to jog after the servant. "What abou-" Izuku started to ask. "I assure your friends will all be there. We intend for you to be as comfortable as possible." "Why would I need that?" Izuku asked, a little suspicious. "You are having dinner with the King and his family, I'd expect you to be nervous." The servant explained. "I-I-I guess." Izuku said. The servant turned corners, and rushed through the halls of the castle, with no problem. Izuku's head was spinning . "How does he know where we are?" Izuku thought. After a few more minutes of walking through seemingly every hall in the castle, the servant stopped in front of a small door. "This is where you can get properly dressed for dinner." The servant said. Izuku looked down at his clothes. They weren't like the clothes the royal family wore, but they were better than the clothes he usually wore. "Uhh okay." Izuku said opening the door. Inside the door was a a room with one of the biggest beds Izuku had ever seen. There was a pair of clothes neatly folded on the bed. "You will find a bath in the next room." The servant said. "I will be back shortly to show you the way to the dining hall." "Okay." Izuku said, a little unsure. The servant turned around quickly, and left the room. Izuku stood for a moment before deciding that he should probably get washed, and dressed. He took off his clothes, and quickly washed himself in the bath. The bath was almost as large as the bed in the larger part of tye bedroom. Izuku marveled at the sheer size of the rooms. After getting himself clean. Izuk dried himself, and walked into the main room. He put the clothes that were lying on the bed on. Somehow the clothes fit him perfectly. They were the softest clothes Izuku had ever worn, and he never wanted to get out of them. He sat on the bed when he was done getting dressed. He hadn't been there for more than a minute, when the servant walked in the rom without knocking. Izuku jumped at the servant's sudden entrance. "What if I hadn't been dressed yet?" Izuku thought, his face turning red at the thought. The servant beckoned to him, and started to walk out. Izuku jumped up, and strted following, knowing that if he lost sight of the servant he'd never find his way. He ran out the door, and caught up to the servant. They were soon at a set of doors that were only slightly smaller than the ones to the throne room. The servant opened the doors, and gestured for Izuku to enter. Izuku walked into the dining room, feeling like a small mouse. He looked around the room to see if his friends were there yet. A good look revealed that Ochqco and Tsuyu were already seated, with a space in between them. He quickly walked over, and sat between them. They were already in a conversation, but before he could join them the King started to speak. "We have a special guest here tonight." He said to his famly, gesturing towards Izuku. "Now, before I continue, Izuku, is your mother named Inko?" the king asked. Izuku nodded, too surprised by the question to do anything else. The king muttured something Izuku couldn't hear, then continued to speak. "My family this is a joyous occasion! We have found my nephew!" The King said. The room stayed quiet for a little while. The King's face betrayed his dissapointmemnt at everyone's reactions. "Izuku is my long lost nephew! Celebrate!" The King said. The room erupted in noise. The children in the royal family gasped in surprise. Ochaco grabbed Izuku's arm, and started shaking him, saying something he couldn't hear. Tsuyu said something from beside him, but he was too shocked to process anything. He was the king's long lost nephew? How could that be true? The princess ran over, and hugged her new cousin. The prince looked at Izuku suspiciously. Izuku finally processed what had just had happened, and exclaimed loudly. "What?!" Came his response. The king laughed at his reaction. "Your father was my brother, boy, he left the castle to go live his own life. He told us you and your mother had died, so we didn't try to bring you two back to the castle." the king explained. Izuku thought about what he had heard. It would make sense, but how did the king piece it together? "If you don't mind my question. Who did you know it was me?" Izuku asked over the noise. The room quieted a little, and the prince gave a grunt. "It was your eyes my boy." The King said with a huge smile. The prince gave a scoff, and started attacking his food. Izuku thought about that for a moment before just accepting what his situation currently was. He was now part of the royal family. He was a cousin to the Prince! He was the King's nephew!

Heey guys! sorry it took me forever to get to the big reveal. There was a bit to do before I could write it. Also ot's not over yet, but that was a good place to end the chapter so. See you guys next time, and remember my second fanfic starts tommorow!


	15. Chapter 15

Heeey guys! It didn't show up for some reason, but chapter 14 is also out, so make sure you read that! Also we almost have 2,000 reads! That is crazy! Also at the time of me writing this I have ten followers! You guys are awsome! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Izuku was still trying to figure out how he had gone from being a mostly normal farmer to being a part of the royal family. After the King had dropped the bomb on his children, and Izuku's friends, they had proceeded to eat their dinner. Izuku vaguely remembered eating the best food he had ever tasted. The rest of the night had gone by in a flash. After dinner, Izuku was whisked away to the room he had been told to change in. There was a pair of nightclothes on the enormous bed, and a new set of sheets. The servant that had brought him there, bid him goodnight, and left closing the door behind him. Izuku changed into the clothes on the bed, which were somehow even softer than the clothes he had been given for dinner. Izuku layed down on the bed, and covered himself up with he blankets on the bed. He tried to go to sleep, but he ended up tossing and turning for most of the night. He missed his old, small bed back in his house. He wished he had someone he knew in the room with him. After most of the night had passed Izuku finally dozed off, into a fitful sleep.

Izuku was standing in a field. He looked around, confused. Where was he? All of the sudden his friends were standing in the field with him. Izuku jumped, startled by their sudden appearence. Izuku was about to say something to them, but before he could The blue-haired man, that kidnaped him, appeared. "Shigaraki? What is he doing here?" Izuku thought. Shigaraki bent down, and grabbed something Izuku couldn't see. "Now you will get what you deserve." Shigaraki said "Get what I deserve? What does that mean?" Izuku thought. Shigaraki lifted the object, and tossed it towards Izuku. The object flew a few feet, but it was out of Izuku's reach. The object rolled towards Izuku, and stopped when it hit his toe. Izuku looked down, and saw an amber-colored orb. "Wait isn't this-?" Izuku thought. All of the sudden Izuku felt the same sensation he had felt in the villian's fortress. He felt like his entire body was on fire. He grew to an enormous size. His skin turned to scales, he grew wings. His teeth grew long, and sharp. He was a dragon again, but this time he wasn't unconscious. He was aware of what was happening, but he had no control over himself. He watched as a giant arm, his arm, swatted Shigaraki away as if he were a fly. Then his head turned to Iida. He took a deep breath, and blew flames right at the young knight. Iida was about to run away, but it was too late. He was engulfed in flames. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Izuku watched in horror as his head turned to Tsuyu and Ochaco. They were hugging each other in fright, tears streaming down both of their faces. "Izuku! No!" He heard Ochaco plea. Dragon-Izuku took another deep breath, and blew a fireball on the two girls. They both screamed as the fire all flew at them, too fast for them to do anything, but watch. The fireball consumed the two girls, and Izuku herd their screams of pain. The two girls fell to the ground, just like Iida had, and tried to put out the flames. The entire field set ablaze, and Izuku couldn't do anything. He sat, and watched until the flames had died. Izuku finally turned back to his normal self, and fel to the ground, sobbing.

Izuku startled awake, in a cold sweat from his nightmare. He started crying, hering the screams of pain coming from his friends. He started to sob, as he remembered their faces of terror. He would never be able to forget how scared Ochaco had looked, or her begging for him to spare her life. Izuku continued to cry, until the sun rose.

This time when the servant entered, he had the courtesy to knock first. Izuku wiled the remains of tears out of his eyes, and went to open the door. "Good morning young sire! How are you." Izuku felt like he was dying inside, but he should be happy, so he better act like it. "I feel awesome!" Izuku said, smiling as genuinely as he could manage. "Perfect, I brought you some clothes for today. Change into them, and come down for breakfast, please." The servant said. "Okay!" Izuku said. The servant closed the door, and Izuku walked over to the bed, so he could get changed. After getting dressed, Izuku walked out the door expecting to see the servant. When he looked around he was he only one there. "I guess I'll have to find my own way then." Izuku said to himself. Izuku tried to follow the route he had go e the previous day with the servant, but he quickly got lost. "Great. Now I'm lost." Izuku thought. He walked around for a moment before turning a corner, and seeing a face that almost made him burst into tears.

Sorry, I know this was a short, and morbid chapter, but it needed to happen, so there. Also I have made an executive decision as the writer of this fanfic. I will update every sunday, Wednesday, and saturday from now on. This will apply to both of my fanfics. Thanks for reading! See you next time!


	16. Ch16

Heey guys! I know it's an early Wednesay update, but it least it's on the right day. Also I won't be able to post until next Wednesday. My fam is going on a trip, and I don't get to stay home. Sorry! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Oh, hi Izuku! Are you lost too?" Ochaco said, once she saw that the person she had almost bumped into was Izuku. Izuku just looked at Ochaco, all he could see was her terrified face before that dragon, him, burned her alive. "Izuku? What's wrong?" Ochaco asked, seeing the strange look on her friend's face. "Uh, oh! Nothing!" Izuku said, putting on the best smile he could manage. "You sure? You looked pretty upset there?" Ochaco pressed. "Yup, I'm just a little tired." Izuku answered. "Yeah, we had a pretty late night last night." Ochaco said. "Yeah." Izuku said, completely forgetting that the biggest surprise of hs life had just happened. "Well, we better hurry up, and find the dining hall before we miss breakfast." Ochaco said. "Yeah, but which way do we go?" Izuku said, looking around. "Ummm, lets go that way." Ochaco said pointing down one of the hallways. "That way's as good as any." Izuku said, shrugging. Izuku and Ochaco walked around for a while trying to find the dining hall. After a little longer of wandering about aimlessly, they ran into Tsuyu. "What are you two doing." Tsuyu asked. "Trying to find the dining hall." Ochaco said, sheepishly scratching her neck. "Man, you guys are hopeless." Tsuyu said "Follow me." Tsuyu lead them down a maze of halls even faster than the servant had. "How do you know the castle so well?" Ochaco asked Tsuyu. "I've lived here my whole life. I had to learn my way around, or else I'd never get anything done." Tsuyu answered. After another corner, the huge doors of the dining hall were in front of them. "Thanks Tsu." Izuku said, absently. Tsuyu looked at her childhood friend with a strange look, and walked away.

Todoroki was sitting in the dining room with his mother, and father, waiting for the rest of his family to arrive. "Now I have to wait for a sister, and a cousin to get here before I can eat." He thought to himself. Todoroki didn't like the new addition to his family at all. "He doesn't even know proper manners." Todoroki thought. He sat there grumbling for a few more minutes then a certain head of green hair poked through the doors. Todorki glared at his cousin, but was stopped by a look from his mother. Todoroki knew by now that it was safer to listen to his mother, even if he disagreed. The mage that had healed him followed Izuku into the room. Todoroki could stand her, after all she did know some useful skills. His cousin reportedly didn't even have a skill. Todoroki silently laughed at the irony. The best swordsman in the kingdom was related to a skilless farmer.

Breakfast proceeded without much happening that morning. There was some talk as to what they were going to do about Izuku's mother, but nothing extremely interesting. After breakfast, Izuku was about to go see if he could find something to do, when he was stopped by the King. "Izuku, you need to report to the barracks. There you will be trained in the art of the sword." The King said, in his booming voice. "Yes, sir." Izuku said. "See Todoroki? It's not that hard to show respect." The King jeered at his son. Todoroki looked over at Izuku with a glare. Izuku averted his eyes, and rushed out of the room.

Izuku somehow managed to find his way to the castle barracks. He looked inside, and saw hundreds of weapons, and pairs of armor scattered about. He walked in, and started to examine them. He lifted a sword that seemed relatively new. He found that it was extremely hard to lift. He set the sword down, and picked up one thatappeared to be older. This one was well-balanced, and Izuku found that he could lift it somewhat easily. "They don't make em loke they used to eh?" A voice came from behind Izuku, making him jump, and drop the sword. He turned around to see a man with long black hair, and bags under his eyes. "Who are you?" Izuku asked the man. "My name is Shoto Aizawa. I guess you're my new student." The man said. "Oh, well, nice to meet you." Izuku said extending his hand in greeting. Aizawa just grunted, and walked past Izuku. "Pick a suit of armor that fits you, and meet me outside." Aizawa said. Izuku looked around in the pile of armor for at least an entire set of armor. After looking around for what seemed like ages, he had assembled a suit of light armor that fit him pretty well. He picked up the sword he had dropped earlier, and ran out to meet his teacher.

When Izuku got there he found Aizawa waiting there for him. Izuku looked at the man wondering why he was his teacher. He looked like he was about to collapse. Izuku walked up to Aizawa, but was quickly stopped. "Put that down, we'll be usig wooden swords for now." Aizawa said, gesturing towards the sword in Izuku's hands. Izuku felt lke a child that was being told to stay away from sharp objects, but he listened, and put the sword down. He walked over to a rack of wooden swords, and picked one out. "Why do I have to use a wooden sword?" Izuku asked, stepping into a ring drawn with white chalk. "Because..." Aizawa said. Before Izuku knew what was happening, Aizawa was in front of him with his wooden sword at Izuku's throat. "If Inused a real sword I might kill you on accident.

Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Would the about 40 of you that read my new chapters please leave reviews. I want to know how I'm doing. So please leave a review! See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! How's life? I'm somehow still alive, and I'm writing this at midnight because I had a spark of interest!

Izuku had barely registered what his teacher had said before the wooden sword was lowered from his throat. "Now, show me what you got." Aizawa said. Izuku tried to assume a fighting stance before he was stopped by Aizawa. "No, you need to have your feet spread apart, and both of your arms up, so that you'll be ready for anything your oppenents throw at you." Izuku nodded, and changed his stance to match what he had been told. "Better. Now, attack me." Aizawa said assuming the same stance as Izuku. "What?" Izuku asked, bewildered. "You'll never learn how to fight if you don't fight in the first place. Now, attack me." Aizawa explained. Izuku ran towards Aizawa, but before he could even swing his sword, Aizawa had gotten out of his way, and struck him lightly multiple times. "Too slow, the sword is not a club. It is an extension of your arm." Izuku turned to face his teacher, and nodded. "Again." Aizawa instructed. Izuku nodded, and lunged for his teacher, trying to imagine the sword as a part of his arm. He got closer to hitting his teacher, but still missed. He continued to try to attack his master for a good portion of the day, but despite his best efforts he couldn't touch Aizawa. Izuku was dripping sweat, and could barely move muscle when Aizawa said they could be done. Izuku tried to stand, but couldn't get up. "No, I can keep going." He said through gritted teeth. "You've got some serious willpower, I'll give you that, but you need to be done for today." Aizawa said, helping Izuku stand. Izuku was about to protest, but decided not to after Aizawa gave him a serious look.

Izuku got undressed, and stepped into his bath. He noticed that he had bruises all over his body from failed attempts to strike Aizawa with his sword. Izuku stared into the water for a while, massaging his sore muscles from time to time. All of the sudden, Izuku started to have flashbacks of the nightmare he had had his first night in the castle. He sat for a while, horrified at the thought of any of his dream coming true. Izuku managed to shake himself out of his trance, and continued to wash himself. Once the water had gotten slightly cold, Izuku got out and dried himself off. Izuku put on the clothes that had been laid on his bed for him. He was still surprised that all his outfits were picked out for him. He walked out of his room, and tried to find his way to the dining hall. At first Izuku thought that he had gotten lost, but he managed to find his way succesfuly. Blurry flashes of a hallway with red stone appeared in Izuku's mind. Izuku tried to focus on the image, but a new flash of the same hallway, and a streak of white and red were all he was able to see.

After Izuku had eaten supper, he walked back to his room. He tried to ignore the flashes of his nightmare that came whenever he saw Ochaco, but he couldn't ignore them when they were burned into his brain. Izuku started to get undressed, but the he noticed the sword that he had used when training with Aizawa. Izuku grabbed the sword, and started to drill himself on the things he had been taught that day. After a few hours of training, he couldn't move his muscles anymore, so he flopped onto his bed, and immediatley fell asleep.

Izuku was in a room with Ochaco, Tsuyu, and his mother. A mysterious hand reached out to him to hand him a blade. "Kill them." A voice that Izuku couldn't recognize said. Izuku's mind screamed for him to throw the knife down, but his body wouldn't listen. Izuku walked up, and proceeded to slit his mother's throat. He watched the life drain out of his mother's eyes as the blood poured out of her neck. Izuku tried to scream, or cry, or do anything, but his body wouldn't listen. He proceeded to do the same to Tsuyu. Her body fell to the floor with a slap before having a short spasm. Izuku tried to sob, but nothing came out. Izuku walked over to Ochaco, and dragged the blade across her neck. A red line followed the blade, and Ochaco started to choke on her own blood. Izuku held her body, and watched her skin turn pale, and blood run down her neck.

Izuku jerked awake, and looked around. He was back in his room in the castle. He hadn't killed anyone, it had just been a dream. Izuku tried to shake off the images of his loved ones being murdered. Why was he having these dreams? What did they mean? Izuku wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead, and slipped on a nightshirt. He decided to take a walk around the castle to clear his head. Izuku walked around for a while before running into a familiar face. "Oh! I didn't know you were awake." Izuku said. "How would you? Our rooms are on oppisiste sides of the castle." Todoroki said, clearly annoyed. "I guess you're right." Izuku said, looking at his feet. "I can't believe you." Todoroki said. "You waltz in, and expect everything to be handed to you on a silver platter." "What? It's not like that at all!" Izuku said. "I just want things to go back to how they used to be!" Todoroki grunted, and walked away, leaving Izuku to himself.

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, please leave reviews! I want to know what you guys think. See you all next time.


	18. Chapter18

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a literal eternity, but I haven't had a chance to write a full chapter for a long time. I have the app now though, so I hope I can write a lot more now. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Izuku spent the rest of the night trying to sleep, but he had no luck. The next morning Izuku ate breakfast, and went straight to his training, purposely avoiding Ochaco and Tsuyu. Once he got to training he was able to forget his dreams for a while. He had better luck than his last training session, and was able to actually strike Aizawa a few times. Aizawa praised him on his progress, and showed Izuku how to perform a parry. "When I attack you, you have to angle your blade so that once mine hits, it will be deflected down to where I can't use it." Aizawa said. Izuku nodded, and got into his fighting stance. Aizawa lunged at him, slower than he did the first day, and struck out at Izuku. Izuku held his sword at a downward angle, and deflected Aizawa's sword. Before Izuku knew what was happening he body-rolled around Aizawa, and struck him in the back. Aizawa whipped around ready to deflect another attack, but relaxed once he saw Izuku do the same. "How did you counterattack like that?" Aizawa asked. "I saw Todoroki do it earlier, but I wasn't planning on trying it. It just happened." "Well, in any case, good job. If you keep it up we'll be able to practice for real in no time." Aizawa said. Izuku grinned and continued to practice.

Ochaco was walking around the castle looking for something to do, when she bumped into Tsuyu. "Oh, sorry Tsu. I didn't see you there." Ochaco said. "It's no problem." Tsuyu said. "Actually, I could use your help." "What do you need?" Ochaco asked, relieved to have something to do. "I need you to help me set something up." Tsuyu said, with a grin. "Sure, I guess." Ochaco said, a little confused. Tsuyu started walking away without a word. Ochaco hurried after Tsu wondering what she had just gotten herself into. Tsuyu walked into the dining hall, and walked straight past the table. Ochaco's confusion grew as Tsuyu walked through the door to the kitchen. "Are you ready?" Tsuyu asked with a grin.

BACK AT THE MIDORIYA FARM

Overhaul sat outside the cottage that the dragon-boy's family supposedly lived in. He had yet to see any sign of living there, but the villagers nearby had verified his information. Overhaul decided that he had done enough waiting, and decided to go ask the villagers where the boy was. He found a few villagers to talk to, but they didn't know anything about the boy's location. After asking around for another hour or two Overhaul found some useful information. He had found out that the boy had been taken to Castle Igneous, and his mother was on her way there. "Shigaraki, can you hear me?" Overhaul tried to tap into the psychic connection skill that one of Shigaraki's underlings possessed. "What do you want?" Came the response. "I've located the child." Overhaul thought. "Good, now bring him to me." Shigaraki commanded. "He's not in the village." Overhaul explained. "What!? Then where is he?" Shigaraki exploded. Even though their conversation was purely mental, Overhaul could hear Shigaraki screaming, and throwing a tantrum. "He's in castle Igneous." Overhaul answered. "Why is the kid in Castle Igneous?!" Shigaraki asked, clearly annoyed. "This will make it almost impossible to get him now!" "If I can come back to the hideout for a day or two, I know how we can get him." Overhaul said, trying to calm Shigaraki down. "I'll get a warp gate for you, and your plan better succeed." Shigaraki answered back. "My plan is foolproof." Overhaul thought, grinning to himself.

BACK AT CASTLE IGNEOUS

Izuku's muscles felt like they were on fire. He had been training all day, and he was even more tired than the previous day. "All right, you can be done for today." Aizawl said. Izuku has manged to almost match Aizawa in a mock fight, but he slipped up, and Aizawa had him beat in a matter of seconds. "Okay," Izuku said wiping the sweat off of his forehead "same time tomorrow?" He asked. "No, tommorow is gonna be a rest day for you. I don't want you burning out in the first week." Aizawa said, putting down his wooden sword. "Burn out?" izuku said, cocking his head to the side questioningly. "Your muscles need time to heal, and get stronger after working as hard as they have, if you don't give them the rest they need you'll permanently damage them." Aizawa explained. Izuku's eyes widened, and he nodded in understanding. "The day after that then?" Izuku asked, getting ready to leave. Aizawa nodded without a word. Izuku left his sword in the armory, and went back to bathe before dinner.

Izuku walked back through the castle, massaging his arms. He felt like he would collapse on the floor at any moment. He knew the way back to his room by memory, and wasn't really thinking about where he was going. An image of a little girl running through one of the castle's halls flashed through Izuku's mind. Izuku he had seen the girl before, but right before he could place where he had seen her before, the image faded. Izuku walked the rest of the way trying to think of who that girl was. Izuku made it back to his room without much trouble, and got ready to clean himself up. Izuku cleaned himself up as fast as he could because he was almost late for dinner. He put on a fresh pair of clothes, and made his way to the dining room. When he walked in everyone was already there, but the food hadn't been served. He took his place by Tsuyu and Ochaco, and got ready to eat. Izuku noticed that Tsuyu and Ochaco kept grinning at each other and him. He felt like there was something that he was missing out on. The servants came out with the food, and began setting it in front of everyone. Izuku thought he recognized the smell of whatever they were serving, but when his plate was pot in front of him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! If any of you that have read both of my stories would tell me which one you like better because I need to choose one to focus on right now that would be awesome. See you guys next time!


	19. Chapter19

Hey everyone, thanks for coming back right away even though I hadn't posted in a while. Let's see if we can keep this up shall we? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Izuku looked down at the plate that had been put in front of him. "Wait, is this?" Izuku asked looking over at Tsuyu. "You bet!" Tsuyu said with a big grin. "How did you learn to make this." Tsuyu's grin fell into a look of disbelief. "Don't tell me that you seriously thought that your mom was the only person that could make croquettes?" She asked. "She's the only person that I have seen make them, and besides, she definitely makes the best ones." Izuku said getting ready to take a huge bite. "I won't argue with that, so I hope these are just as good. Ochaco and I made them specially for you." "Really?" Izuku asked, mouth full of breaded chicken. "Yep, I knew they were your favorite, so we made them for you." Tsuyu said, getting ready to take a bite of her own. "Thanks so much you guys!" Izuku said, looking over at Ochaco. The rest of the meal was spent eating, and talking. Laughter rang through the halls of the castle as the family and friends had dinner.

"Are you serious?! These things are disgusting!" Todoroki thought to himself as everyone else sat there stuffing their faces, and telling jokes. He ate some of the croquettes that Asui and Uraraka has made for his new cousin because he had no other option. "Why does everyone think that this kid is so special?" Todorki thought. "He's not even directly related to the King" Todoroki thought about how his older brother should have been the one to inherit the throne, but an accident had taken his life before that happened. Todoroki's father only wanted Todoroki to be king because his skill was more powerful. Todoroki didn't see why his sister couldn't just become a queen, and run the kingdom. He'd much rather be out In the kingdom saving people, and helping the less fortunate. "If I become king, I'll pass off all the decision making to my advisors." Todoroki thought with a smile. "Father would get so angry with me." That brought an even bigger smile to Todoroki's face. "What's so funny?" His sister asked. "Oh, it's nothing." Todoroki said.

Izuku flopped into bed exhausted, dinner had gone extremely late into the night, and he was glad that he didn't have any training with Aizawa the next day. For the first time in a while Izuku slept peacefully throughout the night, and woke up feeling refreshed. He wondered what he would do with his day off of training. He walked out of his room, and didn't make it ten steps before Ochaco and Tsuyu came running up to him. "Do you have training today?" Tsuyu asked. Izuku shook his head, and immediately Ochaco grabbed his arm. "Follow us!" She said starting to run in the direction they had come. Izuku has no choice but to run after the two girls. He was too flustered to speak for a bit, but gained enough composure to ask where they were going. "On an adventure!" Ochaco said. Izuku wondered what he had just gotten himself into. He was blinded partially by the sunlight as the trio ran out of the castle, towards the castle gates.

Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't have much time to write. See you next time!!


End file.
